


How to Find a Guy for a Redheaded Assistant

by aseriesofolafevents



Series: The Chronicles of Newt and Friends [9]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, where everyone is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aseriesofolafevents/pseuds/aseriesofolafevents
Summary: In which Tina finds Bunty a guy, Queenie drops a bombshell and Newt stands by and watches.ORThe one where Tina sets Bunty up and Newt insists that this kind of help is called meddling.





	How to Find a Guy for a Redheaded Assistant

**Author's Note:**

> This took me a couple of days to finish and I'm so sorry it's so long but it works better as a whole rather then in chapters! I just decided that all my FB fics have been so angsty and whilst I'm loving it, I thought we might need a good dose of fluff to help out with our sad feelings:))))) Please comment and leave kudos if you enjoy! I always enjoy feedback and/or improvements! Xoxo
> 
> If you want some freaking ANGST, check out my series Bowtruckles and Broken People for an emotional reading sesh,

Tina’s hands moved across the dirty plate in her hand, washing it clean as she stared out of the window into the faded red sky of the summer’s evening. She smiled fondly at the sight before her, wondering just how she became so lucky to end up in England. The diamond ring on her left hand sparkled in the glowing sunlight. Her eyes glanced down at it, admiring the way it fitted to her hand as if it was always supposed to be there. She hummed softly as her mind wandered back to other things that she had been thinking about lately.

“What are you thinking about?” A soft voice pulled her out of her deep thoughts as she turned to see Newt, awaiting the wet plate to dry. She smiled at him, passing him the plate.  
“Bunty.” She replied, shrugging her shoulders in a casual way. “I hate to think of her going back to that cold apartment all by herself.”  
Newt frowned. “But you live by yourself.” He pointed out, not quite understanding what Tina was getting at.   
“Yes,” Tina agreed with a slight nod of the head. “But I’m always here or you’re always there and I’m never really alone very often.”  
“You think Bunty is lonely?” Newt quizzed her, placing the plate in the top shelf and going back to retrieve another one off Tina.  
Tina thought for a moment. “Maybe. I don’t know.” She tilted her head. “I just think she’s amazing and she deserves someone really special.”  
Newt raised an eyebrow. “Tina…” He said in a low warning voice as she handled him the plate. Tina threw her arms up in surrender.  
“I’m not meddling!” She told him quickly. “Just thinkin’.”

But the thought stayed with her for a little while longer and, as she and Newt placed their books on their individual sides she felt a strong stab of guilt. As Newt leaned over to kiss her goodnight, she felt as though she was betraying something. Bunty had cared for Newt before she had arrived. Tina had ‘swiped’ him away from her. She sighed as Newt switched off the light and she lay down, closing her eyes. She knew Bunty’s feelings for Newt were long gone, but she couldn’t help but get the niggling feeling that she had wronged Bunty in someway. She thought hard. There had to be someone she could set Bunty up with.  
“Oh my god!” She said quickly, sitting upright in bed. Newt was up in a flash, his worrisome eyes darting around the room.  
“What?” He gasped, touching Tina’s wrist. “What is it? What’s the problem?!”  
She shook her head, laughing at his reaction as she squeezed her hand. “Nothing, nothing.” She assured him, touching his cheek with care. “I just know who would be the perfect fit for Bunty.”  
Newt looked at her in confusion. “Who?”  
“You know the fella who works in the bakery?” She asked him as Newt screwed up his nose in thought. “The youngish one with the dark curly hair and blue eyes...Thomas, I think?” When Newt nodded, she continued. “They’d be the perfect match!” She told him enthusiastically.  
Newt tilted his head at Tina. “Hmmm,” He pondered. “Well there would be many things to consider. You can’t just drop two kelpies in a lake and expect them to fall in love.”  
“You’re right.” Tina agreed nodding her head. “I’ll take Bunty to the bakery tomorrow. Thomas is sure to be working.”  
Newt’s mouth dropped open. “Bunty is MY assistant!” He spluttered in surprise. “We were supposed to give the Nifflers a bath tomorrow and-”  
He broke off at the begging expression in Tina’s face. “Pretty pleaseee” She leaned in and gave him a lingering kiss. “Pleaseee.” She repeated looking up at him with a smile that he couldn’t say no to.  
He blinked. “Fine!” He sighed as Tina squealed in excitement, her arms flying around him. “But that means you have to help me bathe the Nifflers.  
“Deal.”

The next morning, Bunty arrived as Newt and Tina sat in the kitchen, drinking coffee and reading the paper. It was a habit that happened most mornings, save when Tina was doing field work or Bunty and Newt were chasing some creature up and down the country.  
“Morning!” She sang as she let herself in, stopping in the hallway to remove her coat and hat. “Sorry i’m late! My alarm didn’t go off. Again.” She called to them as she made her way into the kitchen. She plopped herself down, opposite Newt.   
“Ready to go wash some nifflers?” She asked him, a grin of excitement lighting up on her flushed face. Newt looked accusingly at Tina. Bunty and Newt had found a common love in niffler bathing and Tina couldn’t help but feel a small twinge of guilt of denying them this day. Still, there were much more pressing matters to be dealt with.  
“Actually Bunty,” She laid her copy of the Prophet down on the table. “I was wondering if you wanted to come and see Queenie and Jacob with me.”  
Bunty looked confused. “But the nifflers…”  
“I’ve got to pop into the office.” Newt averted his eyes away from the red head and Tina fought the impulse to roll her eyes. He was a terrible liar.  
“And Jacob and Queenie need someone to describe the beasts to the new guy.” Tina explained, hoping she herself sounded truthful enough for the both of them.   
“Couldn’t you do it?” To say Bunty looked disappointed was an estimation.  
“You know I don’t know the tiny details as well as you do.” Tina smiled warmly.  
Bunty’s face lit up at Tina’s kind comments. “I guess I could come.” She smiled.  
Tina stood up. “Great!” She gushed. She pecked Newt on the cheek. “See you later Newt.”  
Bunty hurried off to get her coat and Tina was just about to follow her.  
“See you love,” Newt called to her. “And Tina?” She turned back, smiling. “Play nice.”  
“Always.” Tina rolled her eyes, following Bunty.

Queenie and Jacob’s bakery was situated down a side street of diagon alley, discreetly placed for the small majority who opposed to the co-mingling of muggles and wizards, yet a delight to those who enjoyed the treats provided. Business boomed this time of year and so Tina was not surprised to see a pretty full house as she opened the door.  
Jacob was at the front, dealing with the que of people, desperate to get their hand on the baked goods. He noticed them as soon as they walked in, raising a hand in greeting.  
“In the back!” He called to them as Tina already started making her way passed the customers and into the kitchen. She patted Jacob in the back as she passed, before pushing the small door that led through to the back. Inside, there were three wizards moving their wands in perfect synchronization as they each attended to their tasks. In the middle, was Queenie, watching over their shoulders carefully.  
“Teen!” She cried, spotting his sister as she hurried over to them. “Thank Lewis you came, we couldn’t explain the niffler noise to Tom.” She gestured to the tall, curly haired young man sitting in the corner. He looked up at the mention of his name and gave them a small wave complete with a lopsided grin. Queenie looked at Bunty. “Bunty!” She greeted, wrapping her arms around the witch.  
“I thought Bunty would be able to explain it better then me.” Tina shrugged, avoiding Queenie’s eyes.  
Queenie paused for a moment. “Okay!” She said in a voice that Tina knew was her trying-to-overcome-occlumency-voice. “Go and get started.” She nodded over to Tom and Bunty went over to join him. She turned back to Tina. “Fancy a cuppa coffee?” She asked.  
Tina’s eyes did not leave Bunty or Thomas, who were shaking each others hands. “Shouldn’t you be down here, watchin’ over things?”  
Queenie grabbed her hands and yanked her to the staircase. “They’ll manage.”

Once they were upstairs, Queenie exploded.  
“Why are you doing that stupid blocking thing!” She cried, as she set upon making coffee like an army mission. “Whatcha up to Teen?”  
Tina shook her head. “Nothing it’s nothing-”  
Queenie gasped, having evidently read Tina’s mind. “Oh Teen!” She quirked an eyebrow as she passed her sister her mug. “You’re meddlin’” She cooed, smiling with delight.  
“I am not!” Tina replied indignantly. “And please don’t read my mind.” She added, in contempt.  
“Yes you are!” Queenie pushed, grinning in glee. She led her sister over to the armchairs and leaned in her eyes, shining. “What’s the plan sis?”  
Tina sighed and rolled her eyes. Queenie was about as subtle as a wand sticking out of a pocket. The moment her sister was involved, the engine would be fully roaring and there would be no turning back.  
“I was going to invite you and Jacob over for dinner.” She explained hesitantly, as Queenie nodded, looking as though she was making mental notes. “And you would invite Thomas over to get a closer look at the nifflers.”  
Queenie nodded slowly. “And Bunty would be there?” She guessed, her eyes shining with delight.  
Tina confirmed this with a nod.   
“It’s a plan!” Her younger squealed.

After an hour of chatting, Tina went downstairs to call Bunty. As she walked into the kitchen, she smiled at the sight of Bunty and Thomas laughing at something one of them had said.   
“She’s fiddling with her hair!” Queenie whispered from behind her.   
“What’s she thinking?” Tina said back, just as quietly. But just at that point Bunty turned and noticed them.  
“Are we leaving?” She asked and Tina didn’t miss the hint of disappointment in her voice.   
“Yeah, I gotta get back. Theseus has my nose on this case and he won’t let me lift it for a second.”  
“It was nice meeting you, Bunty.” Thomas shook her hand politely before giving a small dip of the head. “And you, Miss Goldstein.”

It was only as they were walking out of the store, that Tina mentioned Thomas to Bunty.  
“Thomas seems nice.” She said, trying to sound as casual as possible.  
Bunty shrugged, but her cheeks coloured slightly. “Yes. He seems very talented.” She replied, moments after they apparate.

 

Later that evening, the three of them were putting away the bath essentials for the nifflers. It had been a challenge, to say the least, with the baby nifflers running bubbles all over the basement. Eventually they had gotten them all dried off. Newt came downstairs just as Tina and Bunty had finished putting everything away.  
“The roast is cooking.” He told Tina who smiled at him, affectionately.  
“I better be going.” Bunty must have assumed that this was her que to leave.  
“Stay!” Tina interrupted her quickly. She blinked, having lost her cool for a moment. “I mean, you should eat with us. Queenie and Jacob are coming and they are bringing Thomas so he can get a better look at the-”  
“Thomas is coming?” Bunty squeaked, her face flushing a beetroot colour. Her eyes widened as they flitted over Newt’s bemused face. She glanced down at her clothes, which were covered in dirt from being at the beasts. She shook her head. “I couldn’t possibly impose, I look like a mess and-”  
Newt flicked his wand, cleaning her up in an instant and swiping the splodge of mud on her nose away. “All better.” He declared. The bell went and Bunty jumped. “Stay Bunty..please?”  
Bunty tilted her head for a moment. “Fine!” She finally relinquished, scurrying towards the staircase that lead into the main house. “I’ll get the door!” She called back to them as she dashed up the stairs, jumping over the pile of bubbles which were dotted frequently on the steps.  
Tina turned to Newt as Bunty hurried up the stairs. Her mouth was open in surprise. “I do believe you just meddled, Mr Scamander.” She half laughed, looking at him in amazement.  
Newt shrugged. “If I can’t stop you, I suppose there is nothing to do but to join you.” He chuckled, before taking her arm and pulling a surprised Tina upstairs.

Dinner went smoothly, the conversation flowed easily and the quartet led Bunty and Thomas lead it. They found out that Bunty’s grandmother had attended school with Thomas’ and that Thomas’s cousin had served Bunty the last time she had visited Madame Malkins. Once the clearing away had been done, Bunty had yawned and insisted that she went home to her bed and Thomas had offered to fetch the floo powder for her. Tina saw it as a mark of attraction for sure.  
“So now we leave them be?” Jacob asked hopefully as Newt filled up their wine glasses for the...fifth?...time that evening.  
“Not quite.” Queenie said as Tina said “Yes!”. They both looked at each other and giggled, another side effect from the wine glass filling.  
“Why leave them be?” Queenie asked wondrously. She flipped her hair defiantly and took another sip, pausing for dramatic effect. “We’re so close!”  
“Sometimes,” Newt said quietly, as everyone turned to look at them. “You can’t get any closer to a beast then they’ll allow you to.”  
“Good point!” Jacob nodded at him as they did some strange sort of mid air handshake, as Queenie and Tina watched on in despair.  
“But,” Queenie stood up, as she often did whilst making a dramatic point when intoxicated. She placed a hand on Newt’s shoulder. “When’s that ball thing you got invited to at the Ministry Newt? The one you both invited us to?”  
“Thursday.” Newt looked up at the blonde witch who was swaying on the spot slightly. “But I don’t see how that-”  
“We invite them both!” Queenie cries loudly, causing Tina to jump in surprise. She raised an eyebrow at the glass of wine in her sisters hann=ds. “But we tell them that the other wants them to come.” She winked.  
Everyone sat quietly for a moment.  
“You know that isn’t a half bad idea, Queenie!” Newt said, glancing at Tina who looked surprise at his agreement.  
Tina shrugged. “It could work.”   
Queenie clasped her hands together, jumping up and down, looking as though she had just won the house cup. “Fantastic!”  
Tina leaned across the table. “I presume you’re staying in the spare room.” She whispered at Jacob who leaned in as well, to hear what she was saying.  
“You bet!” He snorted, glancing up at Queenie, who was currently dancing around the room, singing a strange song about toads and bats and cats, as Newt laughed to himself. “Last time she was this drunk, she took us to a field!”   
Tina leaned back and smirked, watching her sister prance around the room.

“He wants me? To go with HIM?”  
They were down in the basement, feeding the Chimera, when Tina brought the conversation up. Bunty’s reaction had been just as she had hoped. Not completely sold, surprised and a little nervous, but not saying no either.  
Tina nodded at the other witch’s question. “Yup.” She tilted her head, wanting to sound believable. “Well, he doesn’t have anyone to go with and when Queenie suggested you, his face lit up in pure delight.”  
“Really?” Bunty sounded surprised yet slightly pleased.  
“Oh yeah.” Tina emphasised, as she bent down to get another piece of dragon’s meat to throw to the Chimera. “But he’s too shy to say anything. You’d be doing a big favour if you went.”  
Bunty paused what she was doing, looking down at her feet. “Well I guess if I’m helping him out.”  
“Great!” Tina wanted to punch the air but instead she allowed her excitement to bubble within her. Going round to wash her hands, she called back to Bunty. “Thomas will be so pleased!”  
Bunty followed her through to clean her own self up. “But I don’t have anything to wear!” She frowned, glancing down at her own dirty work clothes. “And I always see you before you leave for the Ministry conventions, when I babysit the nifflers and you look so beautiful.”  
Tina was touched by the other woman’s kind words. She leaned over and touched Bunty’s hand gently. “Queen’s already sent over a bunch of dresses and I’ll help you fit one to yourself perfectly.”  
Bunty looked up at her, admiration in her eyes. “You’d do that?”  
Tina slung an arm round Bunty’s bare shoulder as they headed up to make a cup of tea. “That’s what friends are for.”

This was how, by half seven on Thursday evening, Tina and Bunty stood, in Tina’s small apartment, just around the corner from Newt’s, as Tina magically adjusted the pink silk dress on Bunty’s body, so that it fitted like a glove. The latter’s red hair tumbled over her pale white shoulders and her eyes sparkled with a new found excitement. Tina, who wore a tight fitting, red, off the shoulder dress, stood back to admire her handiwork.  
“Bunty,” She breathed, in genuine awe of the other woman. “You look like a million dollars!”  
“Pounds.” Bunty corrected automatically, yet her own eyes didn’t leave reflection. “And it’s all your work Tina.”  
“Nonsense.” Tina argued, tucking back her own reflection in the glass. “My mother always said that true beauty cannot be altered or changed.”  
Bunty smiled shyly, glancing down at her feet, as the doorbell chimed.  
“It’s open!” Tina called as she spun around. Newt walked in, wearing a suit with a proper tie, in place of his usual one. He grinned at the sight of the two women, his eyes automatically going to Bunty.  
“Bunty!” He cried, going over to hug the shorter redhead. “You look fantastic!” He told her as she blushed and looked away.  
“Yes, well-” She mumbled, just as the door went again. She used it as an excuse to scurry away, getting the door.  
Tina turned to Newt, as he slipped an arm around her waist. “I find it quite offending that my own fiance turned to another woman before his so called love!” She imitated her best English accent (that oddly resembled Leta), as she sniffed in mock disdain.  
Newt leaned in. “I’m sorry!” He said worriedly. “It’s just Bunty looked so nervous and you know I find you beautiful no matter what you wear and-”  
He paused in confusion as Tina tittered with laughter.   
“Newt I was joking!” She chuckled, tipping her head back.   
For a moment he frowned, before grinning too and leaning in to kiss her furiously on the cheek.  
She shrieked with laughter. “Newt!” She cried, trying to break out of his embrace. “My makeup! Newt!”  
“Should we come back later?” Queenie’s voice interrupted them and they immediately sprung apart, looking down at their feet awkwardly. Queenie laughed at their red faces. “If you’re not too busy, you should join us for a drink, in the kitchen. Jake brought giggle water.”

 

Jacob had indeed popped open a bottle of giggle water and begun to pour it into glasses. They each held their glasses in the air, toasting good health, before all taking a sip, except Queenie who put her glass back.  
“I’m not drinking for awhile.” She explained, glancing at Jacob curiously. “I was ever so sick after that night at yours and the healer told me I shouldn’t be..i'm..drinkin for a while.”  
Everyone else accepted her explanation, except Tina who narrowed her eyes and was just about to lean in and whisper to her sister, when the doorbell went for a third time. Jacob went to open it, as the door swung open to reveal a nervous looking Thomas in a dark suit and bow tie.  
“Hi.” He muttered, glancing around the room and smiling before his eyes fell on Bunty.  
“Wow,” He breathed, staring at Bunty who looked away under his gaze. “You...you all look great!”  
Bunty’s face fell slightly as he moved in to talk to the whole group. The others thanked him politely, before Newt suggested that they better get a floo on. Tina was just about to give up on her scheme when she heard Thomas lean into Bunty and say “Especially you.”

The ball was already in full swing, by the time they arrived. People were dancing away on the dance floor, as a jazz band called the Wandheads played a furiously fast beat. There was a swirl of colour as dresses and gowns swept through the red and gold lighted room, as a Christmas tree too big to explain stood towering in the corner. On one side of the room, there was a long table filled with a large Christmas buffet, as wizards and witches descended upon it ravenously.  
“Well this is quite the bash!” Queenie exclaimed as the man by the fireplace, claimed her coat and sent it away with a flick of his wand. She turned to Jacob. “You ready to dance?” She asked Jacob who nodded and grabbed her hand as they flung themselves onto the dance floor. Tina smiled fondly, rolling her eyes. Despite her sister being the only one, NOT drinking she still managed to be the happiest one on the dance floor.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a call of her name.   
“Tina! Newt!”   
She looked around, confused from where the sound was coming from.  
“Porpentina! Newton!” The same voiced cried again. Tina spun around and saw a pregnant Leta Lestrange, now Scamander, storming towards her, followed closely by a grinning Theseus.  
“There you are!’ Leta exclaimed, throwing her arms around the both of them at once. “We’ve been looking all over for you and we started to think you weren’t coming.”  
“Why would you think that?” Newt smiled at his sister in law. “A party? Me and Tina both thrive at huge social events.”  
Leta and Theseus both laughed. 

 

“I’d like to introduce you to-” Tina looked back, hoping to bring Thomas forward and show Leta and Theseus her plan to match make him with the beloved Bunty, however the couple were nowhere in sight. “Oh.”  
“We’ve heard all about your plan.” Theseus stated before leaning out to grab a firewhisky off a nearby floating tray, before his hand was swatted away by Leta- “because if i’m not allowed to drink, neither are you, you do remember how I got pregnant Theseus, there were two people involved!”.  
Leta nodded, furiously. “I think it’s genius!” She exclaimed, squeezing Tina’s hand. “How long have we been saying that Bunty needs to find someone-”  
She was interrupted by Queenie, whizzing by, hand over her mouth on the way to the bathroom. Tina looked at her company apologetically, before hurrying off behind her, as quickly as her low heels allowed.

“Queenie?” She called, as she entered the bathroom, smiling awkwardly at the house elf who sat, waiting to assist if necessary. A loud sound of retching could be heard from the only occupied stall. Tina stood outside and knocked on the door gently. “Queenie?” She repeated.   
The toilet flushed and there was some rustling, as the bathroom stall unlocked and the blonde witch came out, smoothing her purple strapless, floaty dress. “Queenie what’s up? You ain’t sick again are you? You’ve not even touched a drop!”  
Queenie shook her curls out in the mirror, conjuring a cup which she filled with water before sipping it slowly. “No, I ain't’ sick.” She smiled at her own reflection in the mirror.  
“Well if you ain't sick then what are you?” Tina demanded at her younger sister, annoyed. Queenie looked up at Tina’s impassive face. She smiled a watery grin and shrugged at Tina, who stared in disbelief.  
“You’re-” Tina stared at her in shock.  
“Teen I’m pregnant!” Queenie exclaimed, clapping her hands together, excitedly.   
“Does Jacob know?” Was all her sister could say.  
“Course he does Teen! But you can’t tell anyone...okay you can tell Newt but no one else..fine I’ll tell Leta and Thee..but I really do draw the line...okay Janet and Thomas can know..but no one else!”  
“This is big Queen!” Tina sniffled. “You’re gonna be a mom!”  
Queenie’s eyes widened in surprise. “Oh Lewis I’m gonna be a Mom!!” She staggered backwards and Tina rushed to her side. “I think I need to go home,” She told Teen. “Sorry to end things so quick.”  
Tina shook her head. “No no, you go home and rest!” She took her sister’s hand and led her out of the room, intending on delivering her to Jacob who would take her to bed, make her food and then order her to get to sleep.

 

As the evening wound down, Tina found herself slightly drunk, sitting at at a table with the Scamander brothers and Leta, analysing Thomas and Bunty’s every move on the dance floor. As the song switched to a slower mellow song, Thomas pulled Bunty in closer, by her wrists. The four of them erupted in low volumed cheers and cries of happiness.  
“Great move,” Theseus noted, as he took another swig of his firewhisky (the only one he’d been allowed all evening). “He keeps this up and he’ll get a kiss by the end of the song.”  
“I don't know,” Newt was more relaxed then Tina had ever seen him at one of these ministry balls; his tie loosened, as he leant back in his chair. “In front of all these people?”  
“A kiss is a kiss.” Theseus shrugged.  
“My husband, the romantic.” Leta pretended to swoon and Tina burst into giggles.  
The song began to wind down and they all held their breath as Thomas leant in to whisper something in Bunty’s ear.  
“What’s he saying?” Leta hissed excitedly, narrowing her eyes at the couple.  
But Thomas’ words did not seem to have the desired effect and Bunty pulled away sharply, retorting something back, which turned Thomas’ face red as he begun to reply in anger. This soon turned into what seemed like a repartee of shouting, even though the words could not be heard over the booming music. Bunty turned away and hurried over to their table.  
“Bunty!” Leta exclaimed as the witch hurried over, tears brimming in her eyes. “Whatever is the matter?!”  
Bunty shook her head. “I must go home.” She choked out, on the verge of sobbing. “Thank you for inviting me, Newt, Tina. Good evening Mr and Mrs Scamander.” She nodded at Theseus and Lita, before hurrying away in the way of the door.  
Thomas stood in the middle of the dance floor and kicked the air as he saw her exit the room. Theseus jumped up, closely followed by Newt.   
“Come on Newt,” He demanded about to stride ahead. “Let’s go give him a talking to.”  
“Let’s not.” Said Leta, quickly, jumping in front of her husband. She grabbed his hand. “We’re leaving. Night dears.” She pulled Theseus in the sight of the door. Newt stood looking at Thomas a hardened expression on his face.  
“Take me home, Newt.” She dropped her head on his shoulder, feeling him relax immediately. He turned them to follow Lita and Theseus. “It’s been a crazy night. Did I tell you Queenie’s pregnant?”  
“I think you forgot to leave out that miniscule detail, love.”

It was not till the next day, as they strengthened the silencing charms on the Fwooper, that Tina and Newt got to hear the whole story. The silence charms need to be updated because somehow, when one has a hangover, even the silence of a fwooper can be deafening.  
“And then he leaned in and said- and get this- that he was so happy that I wanted him to come!”  
Tina and Newt shot each other looks of panic.  
“What did you say?” Tina asked, as calmly as she possibly could.  
“Well I told him that he was wrong and that he had got Queenie to ask you to ask ME! And then he called me a liar and that was when I stormed off.”  
Tina grimaced at a gob-smacked Newt, as she sat down on the floor with a plump.  
“Oh!” She cried, startling the wand working Bunty, who glanced down in concern. “Oh Bunty!”  
“What?” Bunty looked at Newt in confusion.  
“Well, that might of been our fault.”  
Bunty tilted her head to the side. “What do you mean?” She demanded, now looking increasingly annoyed and anxious.  
The whole story tumbled out of Tina, aided by Newt. Bunty watched and listened with her mouth half open.  
“Oh.” Was all she said at the end of it.  
“I’m so sorry, Bunty.” Tina said sincerely, reaching out to rub the shorter witches’ arm. “I really didn’t mean to hurt you.”  
Bunty shrugged. “No Permanent damage.” She stared intently at the floor as her eyes began to brim with tears. “I mean I got over him” She gestured at Newt who looked extremely awkward. “I can do it again. I just thought that Thomas was different and that he really liked me for me.”  
Tina went to open her mouth but the loud chimes of the doorbell echoed down in the basement, making the trio jump.  
“I’ve got it!” Newt said hurriedly, looking a little too relieved to be out of the situation. A couple of moments went by before he peered his head down, out of the door upstairs. “I think you better come and see this!”  
Tina and Bunty looked at each other in confusion, before running up to join him.

 

Inside the kitchen, stood Thomas, with flour on his nose and his apron still on, holding a single Niffler pastry in front of him. His eyes lit up when he saw Bunty enter the room. Bunty’s eyes widened in disbelief and she was just about to turn and storm of once more when he begun to talk.  
“I finished them.” He said quickly, looking down at the pastry as if he couldn’t quite remember how he got there. “And I wanted you to check the first one.”  
Bunty leaned in, narrowing her eyes at the baked good. “The nose is wonky.”  
“Oh.” Thomas said, looking a little disappointed. Bunty tilted her head, as if waiting for him to say something else.   
“I’m sorry!” Thomas burst out, as she turned to leave once more. “Queenie told me...I was an idiot and….I hope you’ll forgive me because...I really like you Bunty.” He finished his sentence with a sigh as if positive she could not feel the same way.  
“Oh.” Bunty said softly, as though the words had just made an impact in her brain and she was trying to make sense of them. “I see.”  
Thomas stood waiting expectantly. “So?” He asked, his lopsided grin bearing all essence of hope he had.  
Suddenly and quite unexpectedly, Bunty flung herself towards him, kissing him full on the mouth. Thomas returned her enthusiasm and Newt and Tina struggled to find somewhere else to look, their faces filling with heat. When Bunty and Thomas finally broke apart a wave of relief swept through Tina. Bunty looked up at the two of them.  
“Do you mind if I-”  
“Take the rest of the week off!” Newt said quickly, staring the pile of newspapers, stacked up next to the fruit bowl. Bunty grinned and, as if not wanting to tempt Newt to say any differently, grabbed her coat and Thomas’ hand and yanked him in the direction of the door, which was closed with a definite slam, making Newt and Tina jump.

As they lay in bed that night, Tina’s arm over Newt’s chest, listening to the soft rise and fall of his breath, she felt rather self righteous. Her scheme had worked, admittedly, with help from Newt, Jacob and Queenie. She hummed to herself, grinning.  
“You know I can feel you doing that smug smirk you always do when things go as you planned.” Newt pointed out as his hands played with her hair. “And I’m not altogether mad about it.”  
“So you admit that meddling does work when called for?” Tina sat up, looking at him with glee.  
Newt leaned in. “So you admit that you were meddling?”  
Tina pouted. “Newt Scamander.” She huffed, slipping back down to lie beside him. “You will be the death of me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ps. I know my way of writing Leta is different to Jo's/ movie Leta! I'd been writing Leta before COG even came out so I just wrote her the same as I always do in this series!


End file.
